


The Tea's Gone Cold

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's always been a soldier, just one of the guys. As such, she's never really noticed her own beauty or had much luck with romantic relationships. Thane wants to help Shepard change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shrios forever. I love Garrus as Shepard's best friend, but Thane will always have my Shepard's heart. In my work, the female Shepard's name is Rosario, but she will rarely be called that. 
> 
> My work is very descriptive, too wordy at times. Also, I'm not a professional writer. Please excuse any mistakes.

** Chapter 1**

Shepard closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Her nerves were getting the best of her. It wasn't that she was afraid of _him_ , more so afraid of being emotionally vulnerable. While a famed soldier on the battlefield, Shepard's track record with romantic relationships was far from accomplished. She just didn't open up easily and preferred to keep people at a comfortable distance. This was even more true after the fling she had with Alenko.

Shepard reached up to free her hair from its restraint, her dark curls cascading down to her bare shoulders. She caught her reflection among her model ships. Being a soldier - an elite N7 at that - meant that Shepard had always been around males. Aggression, testosterone, competition. She was comfortable holding her own... with being "one of the guys," but she rarely took the time to recognize her own femininity or her own beauty. Quite frankly, she was not used to being seen as a woman. 

Her thoughts drifted to the assassin in life support. Somehow, over the last several weeks, he had made her  _aware_. It was silly to think about it, but she had become infatuated with the drell. In his presence, Shepard became conscious of her romantic desires for the enigmatic team member and it frightened her. At first, she hadn't been sure what to make of the assassin when he first dropped from the ceiling of that penthouse. She had been intrigued, yes, the fluid removal of Nassana and her guards had been very stylish. Even Garrus had reluctantly agreed. But, the prayer... Thane's prayer after placing the asari's body at rest, enthralled Shepard. She'd never experienced anything like it. 

Shepard glanced over to her empty aquarium as she fluffed out her hair, heading for her bed. As the weeks passed, not only had she gotten to know Thane better as a skilled fighter, she also got to know him as Thane the widower, the father... Thane the friend. They would often share personal stories over tea, laughing, contemplating, debating. After assisting Thane with his son, the tone of their conversations changed. They were still friendly, but, on more than one occasion, he would reach out to Shepard, grasp her hand and gently stroke her skin with his thumbs. She had been surprised by how smooth they were, despite the calluses from wear and tear as a fighter. As she'd peer into his obsidian eyes from across the table, she knew her caramel cheeks were blushing. It was as if they both knew their relationship wasn't quite based in love, but that it was changing into something more than friendship. A change noticed by some of the crew as well.

Recently for dinners in the mess, Thane had been gradually sitting closer to Shepard, though never taking Garrus' seat to Shepard's left, but moving close enough to start earning comments from the turian. 

"Krios. Move any closer to Shepard and you'll be sitting in my seat." Garrus had chided. 

Shepard had noticed a small grin play at the corner of the drell's mouth. "Fear not, Vakarian. Your seat is safe." Thane responded, unfazed. Shepard had spoken to Thane before about Garrus and commented about how their relationship was not romantic or sexual in nature. She had explained that their bond was more fraternal, born from deep trust and respect. They were true friends who had faced great peril together and survived to spawn many adventurous tales. Shepard had watched as Thane glanced briefly at her before returning to his meal. She lowered her eyes and smiled. 

Kasumi had also noticed a difference between Shepard and Thane. 

"It's too bad you can't bring a date. He really likes you, Shep." Kasumi had commented out of the blue. They had been discussing the Hock mission.

"Who?" Shepard had asked. She had been sitting at the bar of the port observatory area, wondering about what _exactly_  she was getting herself into at Bekenstein.

"Thane." The thief had confessed, her sparkling eyes searched Shepard for confirmation. "Those big, black eyes of his go a-flutter when he talks about you."

"Really?" Shepard had tried to play ignorant.

"Oh come on Shep." Kasumi hadn't bought into the act. "You should talk to him. From that blush of yours, you like him too." Kasumi's eyes had not stopped sparkling.

That was three days ago. Shepard had yet to work out how to approach Thane about what was so obvious to everyone else. In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted or what it was that he wanted. And, while the Commander was hesitant to get into a discussion about romantic intentions with a team member, she wanted to reach an understanding. 

"EDI, where is Thane?" Shepard asked the AI.

"Thane is in the shuttlebay, Shepard. He is sparring with Grunt. Do you require his immediate presence?"

"No, EDI. If you could, when he's finished, could you please tell him that I'd like to speak with him in my quarters?"

"Of course, Shepard. Logging you out."

Shepard settled on top of her bed and closed her eyes. One way or another, she and Thane were going to figure this thing out... tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Grunt groaned in disbelief as he struggled to sit upright. "I don't know how one so wiry can hit like that."

Thane grinned in amusement as the blue aura dissolved from his form. He offered the krogan a hand. "I've been training for a long time, Grunt. I've had to take out my fair share of krogans. It is no easy task."

Grunt took hold of the drell as he regained his footing. The two had bonded after surviving the rite ceremony on Tuchanka. After it was discovered that Grunt's aggression was due to krogan adolescence, Thane had volunteered to set up sparring sessions. Shepard had been grateful at the gesture, but that wasn't the only reason Thane had agreed. He genuinely _liked_  the young krogan and had hoped that by training with him, he could also teach Grunt discipline and strategy.

"You're alright with me, Krios." Grunt said, slapping the drell on the back. "I don't care what the turian says."

Thane arched a brow. "And, what exactly does Officer Vakarian say about me?"

"That you're too flashy, like one of those theatrical dancers on Illium..." The pair headed for the elevator and Grunt continued, "And, that we should get you one of those frilly, colorful costumes to match." Grunt sneered, amused.

"I see." Thane smirked. He and Garrus had often shared friendly, competitive jabs.

"I think he's just jealous that you're a better fighter..." The elevator doors opened and Thane gestured for Grunt to enter first. "And that Shepard spends so much time with you now." 

The doors had closed and the lift was already in motion before Grunt's statement had processed. "Grunt what do you -" Thane began.

"Thane, Shepard would like to speak with you in her quarters." EDI chimed.

Grunt chuckled as the elevator stopped on 4. "I may be tank bred, drell, but I know that there's something between you and my battlemaster. She smells different when you're around her."

Thane watched the krogan leave. Having not received a response, EDI cut in again, "Thane? Shepard would like to see you."

"Yes, thank you EDI. Please tell Shepard that I will be there in 10 minutes." He needed a shower.

"Of course. Logging you out."

Thane made his way to life support, shedding his outer leathers. He'd never been privy to speaking with Shepard in her quarters; their meetings had always taken place in the quaintness of his station. He showered quickly, not wanting to keep the commander waiting.

***

"Thane will arrive in 10 minutes, Shepard."

Shepard opened her eyes to the sudden voice in her room and sat up. "Thank you, EDI." That would be just enough time to ready some tea.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

It was late, so Thane had opted for loose, black linens after his shower. He hoped that Shepard wouldn't mind the casual wear. As the elevator opened its doors to Deck 1, he paused. Music. There was a soft, stringed melody coming from Shepard's cabin. It was moody, emotional, yet relaxing. He reached out a green hand to the door controls. The music softened to a stop.

"It's open, Thane."

"Shepard?" Thane entered her space, quickly taking in the schematics. Old habits and all. "You wanted to see me?" He placed his hands behind his back, at attention, as he observed her model ships He also noted a strange, furry creature that scurried around a small cage.

"That's Filbert." Shepard met him at the top of the stairs. "Yes, I did want to see you. Thank you for coming, Thane." She smiled at him. "I made tea."

Of course Thane had seen the commander outside of her armor as she would often patrol the ship in  her uniform - similar to that of Dr. Chakwas'. That being said, the vision before him left Thane momentarily speechless. Her hair was wild and free, the dark, tight curls framing her round face. Her dark eyes were friendly and welcoming, accompanied by a bright, but slightly nervous smile. What was most striking was the way that Shepard was dressed - a simple tank top and red lounge pants. He had never seen so much of her skin exposed. The black N7 shirt that left her creamy brown skin open to his gaze. He could see the gentle curve of her neck, her shoulders, the definition of her arms, the small series of scars that webbed over her chest and arms. She looked so _soft_. In an instant, he had filed this wonder into memory.

Thane followed Shepard down the stairs, to her sofa where the tea had been carefully placed. "Thank you, Shepard. Tea with you is always enjoyable."

Shepard gave him a small grin and took a seat, Thane sitting himself a friendly distance away. He noticed that there was a slightly sweet aroma in the air that was unidentifiable, but as Shepard leaned close to hand him a cup, Thane realized that the sweet scent was coming from her. He nodded his thanks.

"Shepard, I admit that I was surprised by your request. Were things undesirable in life support?" Thane took a sip of the hot, spicy, beverage. 

Shepard shook her head. "No, of course not. I just thought that we could talk in a more private setting. Some place with less foot traffic."

"Ah." Thane nodded. "Yes, it does seem like our meetings have drawn a lot of attention."

"Yeah." Shepard's brown eyes studied the drell curiously. "I was hoping that we could talk about that... about what is happening between us. I don't want it to affect our mission." She watched as Thane placed his cup on the table and continued. "You've become a good friend, Thane. I just... I just get the sense that you are wanting something more." Her statement was also a question to the man before her.

Thane regarded the woman's courage. She was nervous, he could tell, yet determined to start the conversation. Her stare pierced him. 

"Si-" _No. Not yet._ "Shepard," His smooth voice instantly provided some comfort to her nerves. "I don't deny that our relationship has changed." He blinked, momentarily considering his words, "I enjoy your company. I think of you often, Shepard. I hope that my flirtations are not causing you discomfort."

_Flirtations._  Shepard tilted her head at the politeness of his concern. Her eyes had drifted over his face, she had never been this close to him. There was always something between them. A table, merc bodies, Garrus Vakarian. Her gaze unconsciously settled over his mouth. His lips were full, supple, and suddenly, they pulled into a small smirk. Her eyes went to her lap as a heat filled her cheeks. 

"I care for you Shepard. I've told you that before." Thane stated smoothly. He scooted closer and reached to lift her chin. His look was tender as he pulled his hand away, "But I'd never want you to be involved in anything that you do not wish to be. I do understand that we are quite different."

"It's not a matter of being different, Thane..." She ran a hand over her shoulder. "The great Commander Shepard is just terrible when it comes to the world of amour. My track record isn't all that great." She gave a small laugh. "It's actually more non-existent."

"I find that hard to believe. You are... a remarkable woman, Shepard." Thane's eyes had followed the hand on her shoulder.

Shepard sighed. "There were flings here and there while I was in the Alliance, but it was more physical. Just working out aggression - a quick fuck. Other times it was just someone trying to secure boasting rights. There was one..." A frown came upon her face at her recollection of Horizon. "There was no real substance. In the end, it was all about being a soldier. There wasn't really time for anything else."

"I see." Thane offered simply. His dark pools stared at her intently, "And, do you think my affections are unsubstantial?" He reached a hand out to lightly brush her bare arm. Her skin prickled under the influence of his touch. 

"No, I don't think that. I've always just been one of the boys. I guess... I guess I'm just not used to such chivalry." She looked at him and chuckled, running a hand through her thick hair. "I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"So, you've always been seen as a fierce soldier..." Thane's fingers brushed up the curve of her shoulder. "...a warrior, doing all that she can to protect the galaxy's innocent." _A siha._ Thane thought to himself. His thumb caressed her full lips. "You've never been seen as a _woman_." Thane leaned in and kissed her softly, not wanting to assume too much, too soon.

Shepard had unknowingly leaned toward him, slowly being drawn to the pull of his lips. The kiss surprised her. His lips were soft, yet firm, gently pressing against her in an act of compassion. Shepard's tongue grazed over his lower lip, teasing the small cleft. Thane reluctantly pulled back and peered into her face. He reached to curl some of her hair around a deft finger. 

"I would very much wish to help you see just how much of a remarkable woman you are, Shepard." Thane shifted a bit uncomfortably as he became aware of his growing desire. "That is what I want. However, what is of more importance, is what it is that you want." His wandering hand moved to rest on the back of the sofa, giving her room.

Shepard was visibly flustered as she licked her lips, his taste lingered. Her relationship fears aside, she wanted him... not just intimately, but she wanted him as a partner as well. Somehow, she wanted to give him - this master assassin a chance. Thane had broken through her protective walls and made her want to love ... to love and be loved in return. 

"I want..." Shepard began. She sat up onto her knees beside him, reaching to hold onto his shoulders. Thane's hands moved to her hips, guiding her over his legs. He regarded her curiously, noting how a sense of need and urgency filled her eyes. Shepard leaned down to kiss him fully, deeply, the last of her apprehension and worry crumbling as her tongue slid over his. "I want you, Thane. I want to be with you." She sighed, desperately. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking gently before giving a teasing bite.

Thane's arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. A growl escaped his mouth as Shepard confessed her desire. Thane had already decided that Shepard was a siha, one of Arashu's warrior angels, but there were times, on the battlefield, where he had been convinced that she was the Goddess Arashu, herself. Tonight, Thane would finally have a chance to worship her.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Mordin had cornered her last week, lecturing to her about the intricacies of human/drell liaisons. So, Shepard knew that she and Thane would be physically compatible. In that moment, Shepard was very, very grateful. She tugged at Thane's loose shirt as she trailed urgent kisses down his face. She had been curious about the frills that adorned his cheeks and throat, wondering if they were sensitive, if they were as erogenous as Mordin's materials had suggested. She was pleased to see that they were. The drell purred contently as she ran probing fingers over the crimson area. Her tongue followed and Thane hissed reflexively, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and rising to his feet. Shepard snaked her legs around his thin form, her lips and tongue never parting from his skin. 

Thane cupped her rear in support, drawing a sultry whimper from the woman. The sound ignited his passion even more. He backed her to the edge of her bed, reaching to free her legs from around his waist to lower her. Shepard had other plans. She held on tight as the assassin tried to set her down, instead, pulling him down with her. Shepard ground her hips up into his, gasping from the anticipation of his arousal. Thane groaned at her gyration and sat up on his knees,  pulling off his shirt.

Shepard watched him through hooded eyes. Thane Krios was perfection. She had seen him shirtless once before, but only when she had caught a glimpse of him in a sparring session with Grunt. But now, his jade skin with deep emerald markings that graced his lean muscular form, the body forged from years of training and discipline, now that he was before her... Shepard swallowed and reached out to touch him, a hesitant caress of brown on green as she ran a hand over his abdomen. Her fingertips slipped over the ties of his pants when her efforts were suddenly thwarted by a firm grip.

"Shepard." 

Thane's tone was serious. He leaned down and drew her hands to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles. Shepard gave him a curious look.  

"I assure you, I'm just as eager, but please, tonight..." He placed a hot kiss into a palm, then her inner wrist. "Tonight let me worship you."

His sultry plea sent a tingle of pleasure through her body, settling on the sensitive heat between her legs. She nodded to him and Thane released her hands.

"Lie back." He whispered. Shepard complied.

He began at her ankles, slowly inching up her form, his hands discovering her body. Thanks to the salarian (and his thorough explanations and study guides) Thane had learned that human females were physically similar to drell females, save for breasts and a curious little hub of nerves at the peak of their inner folds. While he was familiar with these areas on asari (he had indulged in a consort or two), he was eager to explore them on Shepard. He kissed her outer thigh and coaxed her to lift her hips. Skilled fingers slipped into the waistband of her pants and gradually, her legs were revealed. 

He left her panties in place as his hands marveled over her strong legs. She had scars on her lower body as well, but Thane still appreciated the view. Shepard had an athletic build which blessed her form with enticing curves. Drell were very lean and stretched out in appearance so the females in the species did not have exaggerated curves that many other species in the galaxy seemed to possess. Shepard closed her eyes as Thane trailed hot kisses down the length of one leg, to her toes, and then back up the other. He was rewarded with soft sighs for his ministrations and a gasp when he playfully nipped her inner thigh. He could smell her desire as he kissed over the bit of material that hid her from him. She bucked her hips and in one swift motion, her most sensitive area was revealed - her excitement very apparent. 

Thane guided her legs into a bent position and settled himself on his stomach, between her thighs. He parted her slick folds with his thumb and curiously rubbed against her clit. Shepard inhaled sharply, her arms sliding out to her sides as he nuzzled her, giving her probing lick. A pleased hum rumbled through him as he tasted her. She was sweet, intoxicating... how did his gods manage to find him worthy of such a woman? He glanced up at Shepard, who still had her eyes closed. He smiled against her and began to slowly test her with his tongue. According to those videos that Mordin had sent this would be very, very pleasurable for her...

Shepard's moans were a chorus - the sound of angels singing just for him. Thane placed one hand around a thigh, holding her open while the other hand rested on her stomach. His tongue departed from her clit only to trace over the rest of her sex, committing to memory every secret spot that generated a gasp, a coo, a sigh. Shepard reached down to rub her hands over the top of his head. She was trying to pull his attentions back to her pleasure nub - a request that he was happy to oblige. Her toes curled as he lapped over her more intently, her ragged breaths encouraging him. She bucked her hips and he growled, filled with a hunger that he was trying to appease. She was at his complete mercy and it was bringing the predator out of him. 

"Don't..." Shepard tossed her head from side to side. "Don't stop..." She breathed, her hands and thighs holding him firmly in place.  Thane rumbled in his throat, his own hands pinning her down. Kalahira herself couldn't get him to stop, not now. 

"Oh! Oh, Thane!"

He watched as she inhaled deeply, her back arching off the bed. Shepard cried out her release, his name rolling sweetly off her lips a few more times. He drank her, all of her - her flushed face and satisfied pants burned forever into his memory. He wanted her, painfully so, but there were still more areas to explore. 


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Shepard's entire body was on fire from the orgasm that the drell had just delivered. As she floated down from her high, she opened her eyes and shook her head. "Are... are you a master at everything you do?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

Thane chuckled as he continued to cover her body with kisses, learning every inch. "You'll just have to find out, Shepard." He teased, pushing up her tank top. His hands slid over the skin of her torso. She smiled at him, the textured scales of his tickled. He gave her playful kisses as he finally pulled the shirt over her head, freeing her of the last barrier. 

"Shepard," Thane cooed into her ear, a hand moved to cup one of her breasts. He loved the weight of it against his palm. He rubbed his nose lightly against her neck, sucking gently at the sensitive area.

"Y-yes, Thane?" She struggled to speak as she felt his thumb run over a peaked nipple.

"Will you hear a confession?" Thane bit her neck and received a delicious moan in return. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Shepard nodded lazily and the drell kissed up her neck, his hands moving to give equal attention to her other breast. 

"You captivated me from the first moment I saw you." He confessed to her earlobe, sucking it teasingly.

"In... ah!" She was interrupted when Thane pinched her nipple. "In Nassana's office?"

Thane smiled, working his way back down. He kissed over her collar bone, down toward her chest and took a nipple into his mouth. Shepard caressed the frills of his cheek. Thane tried to stifle his groan. 

"No." He finally responded. He slid a hand down her stomach, between her legs, simultaneously flicking his tongue over one  hardened bud, then the other. He yearned to kiss her again and moved to do so, kissing along her jaw as he searched for her lips. "I saw you before."

Thane's thoughts began to drift to the memory of Dantius Towers and his little game of chase as he both stalked Nassana in her penthouse and kept track of Shepard and her team. What once had been a pursuit of his own death turned into something exhilarating... 

Shepard's sighs of need brought him back to the present and his mouth claimed hers as a finger pushed inside. She returned the kiss desperately, her legs spreading for him.

"Thane please," Shepard whispered, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "I can't... I can't wait anymore."

His fingers confirmed her words; she was very ready for him. It was just as well, he couldn't wait any longer, either. He removed his finger and leaned to his side, pushing his pants off. He knelt between her legs, pausing to allow Shepard the view. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. The drell had more frills over his hips that led the way to his manhood. Thane was quite equipped, his member adorned with varying shades of green and crimson. Two spiraled ridges crossed in opposite directions, over the length of his shaft - a feature that made Shepard both nervous and eager at the same time. She knew from looking at him that she would be a little sore afterward, but it would be a welcomed reminder of having been with him.

"You are incredibly beautiful, Thane."

Thane gave her a small smile and regarded her warmly. He knew she meant it. "As are you, Shepard." He stroked her outer thighs and leaned down to steal another kiss. The tip of his cock teasing her center. His dark pools peered into her, looking to see if her desires remained. She nodded to him and Thane moved forward, pushing himself inside. Her body gripped him mercilessly as he choked out a groan of pure bliss. His eyes never left hers as they became one. Only when he was completely inside did he lean onto his forearms, his face buried into her neck. Gods, she felt incredible. She was tight, hot... wet. He needed a moment.

Shepard bowed into him, her desire was vocalized louder and louder as he slid his length into her. Her eyes watered a bit from ecstasy as he filled her completely, perfectly. His breath was hot on her neck as she molded to him. Thane began shallow thrusts , not yet wanting too much separation. He looked up at the woman before him, her head tilted back in pleasure, her lips slightly parted... The sight of her possessing him fully. 

Thane increased his pace as Shepard began to match his thrusts. His hips rolled into her, wanting to go deeper, needing to... He hissed sharply as he felt Shepard's inner walls tighten deliberately around his shaft. He didn't know that humans could do _that_. Thane looked at her and noticed a mischievous twinkle in her eye... a teasing grin. The hunter in him snarled and he gave her a fiery kiss before sitting back up onto his knees. He gripped her waist firmly and moved faster, enjoying the mesmerizing view of her bouncing breasts. He slid a thumb down to tease her clit; two could play the teasing game. His strokes were deep, every inch of his length toying against the sensitive spots inside of her. Thane watched her face for guidance on angles. Right there. He thrust more, moving one hand to push a leg back, into her chest, the other still playing with her. 

"Oh god..." Shepard panted, nearing another orgasm. She closed her eyes and sung him more praises, completing her prayers of pleasure. Thane continued to move within her, riding through the waves of release. He thanked his own deities for his stamina. 

When Shepard's gasps subsided, she realized that the drell was still inside of her and still wonderfully hard. She looked at him in slight disbelief as he pulled her up, sitting back so that she straddled him, never departing from her body.

"We're not finished just yet, Shepard." Thane teased. He reached to brush her hair from her face and gently stroked her cheek. He leaned in for a kiss. "Ride me, Shepard." He whispered seductively against her lips. "Show me how a goddess makes love." He bit her bottom lip, returning her frisky gesture from earlier. His hands drifted over her back and he felt her shudder from his sultry command. 

Shepard squeezed her inner muscles again and braced a hand on his chest. She began to swirl her hips rhythmically over him, staring into his dark pools, listening to his lustful groans and grunts. She leaned her head back after settling into a pace that suited them both. He had given her so much pleasure that Shepard wanted to appease his wish.

Thane held her feverishly, his lips and tongue gladly lavishing over her exposed neck. He moaned against her soft flesh as she continued to grind into him, his gasps apparently enticing her more. He was drowning in her.

Shepard brought a hand to his face as her other clutched one of his shoulders. She leaned down to kiss him, their tongues competing in a heated duel. Her mouth drifted to the sensitive skin of his cheeks, kissing and licking her way down to his throat. 

"Ah!" Thane cried out. Gods he was close, but he fought back, wanting to see her peak one more time. "Come for me again, Shepard." His arms braced her against his chest. 

He felt Shepard holding him earnestly, his gentle demand having affected her. Her pants grew louder and Thane looked up at her in awe as she rode him steadily. Here, in the midst of her passion, Shepard,  _the woman,_ was quite the sight to behold. Her face, her flushed skin, her unbound prowess. In this moment, she was his as he felt her giving him all that she was. His heart swelled at the vision. Swelled with... He noticed her eyes closing again.

"Shepard!" Thane grunted, reaching to cup her face with one hand. "I want to see you. I want you to see me."

He watched as she struggled to open her eyes, but she found his. The sheer intimacy of Thane's request had sent her spiraling and he felt her fingers digging into his shoulders as she cried out again, her voice breaking from the intensity. Thane followed her into bliss, never parting from her eyes as he heartily voiced the satisfaction of his own release. He memorized every detail as he continued to hold her close. 

"I told you that you were a remarkable woman, Shepard." Thane whispered and he kissed her tenderly. 

Shepard smiled at him with exhausted eyes and leaned in to kiss him again. She slid off his lap and laid down, resting a hand on her stomach. Thane took his rest beside her and closed his eyes. 

"Thane?"

The drell lazily hummed his response.

"Thank you."

Thane propped up onto his side to look at her. Her dark brown jewels no longer harbored the nervousness from before. There was hope. Trust. She was giving him a chance.  

"I told you that my arm was yours, Shepard." He lightly ran his fingers over her shoulder. "My body, my soul... my heart are yours as well. Whatever you may need Shepard, I am yours."

Shepard kissed him once more and nestled in close, shutting her eyes. Maybe she could do this relationship thing after all. After a moment, she spoke into the silence again. 

"The tea's gone cold." 

Thane chuckled softly, "I will make you more, Shepard, when you wake up." He pulled her closer and inhaled her hair. 

Shepard smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The adventures may continue.


End file.
